Desperation
by sxcpeach101
Summary: Harry has always loved Ginny but is too stubborn and afriad of rejection to act on his feelngs so he buries them. But when something happenes and makes the feelings come back he knows he must get her and let nothing stop him from doing so. H/G fluff.
1. Desperation

AN- Hey so this is my first Harry Potter FanFic and I would love to hear some feedback and ideas! Thanks!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.

_At the Burrow_

'Ginny' Shouted Mrs Weasley. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for a reply, when it didn't come she shouted again 'GINNY' still there was nothing. Luckily for her Harry walked into the kitchen. 'Oh Harry, be a dear and get Ginny for me?'

'Sure' He headed out of the room and up the stairs. He walked across the landing to Ginny's room, from which he could here blaring music from a band he did not recognise. 'Ginny?' he called. He knocked but presumed she couldn't hear him, so he opened the door. 'Ginny your mum… Oh' he looked up to see Ginny standing there in her underwear. But what grabbed his attention more was the heart tattoo on her left breast. There was something written inside the heart but he was not close enough to see what it said. He could feel himself blush. 'So-o sor-rry, you-r mu-um wa-ants-s you-u in the kit-tchen' and with that he stalked out and ran to the room he was sharing with Ron. Luckily for Harry it was empty- obviously Ron and Hermione were out, as usual. Ever since they had started dating he hardly saw either of them. At one point there was a chance of a 'Harry and Ginny' but after they had kissed and he had felt himself falling for her he stopped it, he ignored Ginny and she got the idea he didn't like her anymore so she left him alone. And now after what just happened their friendship was going to be even more strained. BANG! Ron and Hermione had just disapperated back from wherever they had been, Ron was smiling smugly and Hermione had a silly girly look on her face and frankly Harry did not want to know what they had just been doing.

'DINNER' Mrs Weasley called from downstairs.

'C'mon mate' Ron said to Harry, 'I'm starving' And with that he flung his arm around Hermione's waist and stalked out of the room. 'Git' thought Harry.

He walked downstairs and to his dismay Ginny was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Was she waiting for him? His heart lept. He carried walking down the stairs – had the staircase always been this long? He thought to himself as he seemed to have been walking forever but not made his way down very far. She smiled at him, her beautiful smile was wasted however as all he could see was her in her underwear. 'Stop it!' he thought furiously to himself. He forced a smile back and walked straight past her into the kitchen. She made an impatient noise and reluctantly followed. The dinner was marvellous as always expected from Mrs Weasley, though awkward as he could feel Ginny's stare on him the whole time. 'Ginny dear, go get the treacle tart you made' she said. Ginny tore her eyes away from Harry and stood up. 'I could use a hand with the bowls, Harry?' Reluctantly he stood up and knew this would be weird and there was going to be questions involved that he knew would make him look like an idiot. He followed Ginny into the kitchen in silence. She shut the door behind them and grabbed her wand and said 'empolente' which Harry recognised as the sound-proofing enchantment.

She turned to look at him, her eyes bore into his like daggers, he looked to see the expression on her face and to his surprise it was mischievous and smug – not angry and offended like he had expected and to be honest he didn't know which he preferred.

'Hi Harry' She said in a some what of a sexy voice, she stepped closer slowly. 'did you not like what you saw earlier?' she bit her lip and put on an innocent look. He didn't reply. 'well?' she asked edging closer still.

'Y-yes' he managed to splutter out. She let out a sexy giggle 'Good, but lets keep this our little secret. She pointed at her left breast. 'seriously, mum would kill me!' She looked at him again, a pleading look on her face.

'Su-ure' God why was he acting so stupid? She smiled at him and said in a completely different tone of voice than before 'Harry, I know it has been weird between us since we…' He knew she was referring to the kiss 'but I just wanted to ask if we could forget it happened because…' her voice trailed off, he didn't need to hear the end as he knew what she would have said.

'Ginny, I don't want to forget it, I don't regret it at all and I hope you don't either, I only backed off because I love you!' is what he should have said but all he did was nod. She frowned, picked up the tart and stalked out the door. Harry picked up the bowls and spoons and wondered why Mrs Weasley didn't magic them to the table and sulkily followed Ginny back into the dining room. She didn't look at him again that evening and after dinner just went straight up to her bedroom and played her music.

'Harry, come play wizard chess!'

'No, I'm tired see you tomorrow.' He slumped off the couch and walked upstairs. Ginny had turned her music down slightly as it was getting later and Harry could here the faint sound of her crying. 'Ahhh, crap' he said to himself and walked to Ginny's bedroom door. He knocked gently hoping she wouldn't hear, she apparently did as the crying stopped and the music was turned right down. 'Come in' she said groggily. He walked in and she turned away when she realized it was him. 'I take it back, Go away!' she wiped a tear from her cheek and his heart ached and he wanted to rush to her and hug her and comfort her but for some reason his legs didn't move. They couldn't, he felt as though a spell had been placed upon them. She stared at him desperately. 'Fine' she shouted and through the book she was holding at him. 'GET OUT!' for some reason now his legs decided to move he thought as he stumbled out of her room at top speed. 'Damn it Harry you idiot' he said to himself as the crying and the music grew louder. 'I have got to fix this…'


	2. The thing is Dean

A/N- This is the second chapter- hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

_Hogwarts_

'DEAN?' Harry shouted 'she's dating Dean?'

'Calm it mate! Why do you care so much?' asked Ron curiously as if he suspected something.

'N-no reason really' he replied sheepishly 'it's just she's going to get hurt, that's what happened a lot last time!'

'Hmm.. I'll have a word with him…' and with that he stalked out the room in search of his little sisters boy friend.

Harry made his way up to the boys dormitory slowly hoping to hear Ron walk back, but he didn't so he stepped into the dormitory and made his way to his bed. On his way he heard a strange noise from Deans bed. He walked over to it and drew back one of the curtains to find him and Ginny Snogging like a pair of.. of, well teenagers. 'oh' is all that could escape from Harry's lips and he re-drew the curtains and stepped back and dove onto his own bed and covered his face in his pillow and tried desperately to hold back the tears that where for some reason threatening to fall.

He fell asleep like this about two hours after he heard Ginny leave.

He awoke early the next morning with dried tears on his face and made his way down to breakfast. He was one of the first people there so he grabbed a piece of toast and ate it quickly before running back to his dormitory and grabbing his Firebolt from the cupboard for some early morning flying practice. He knew he didn't particularly need it, but it kept his mind off her. According to his watch it was 6am and as it is Saturday he knew he had a couple of hours before most others woke up, so he spent his early morning flying and at around 8am he made his way back to the dormitory and put away his Firebolt, he noticed all the beds where now empty and he was quite hungry so he walked down to join everyone at the table. As he walked into the great hall he saw Ginny sitting on Deans Lap and when she saw him she started to kiss him, fully on the mouth. Jealousy panged in Harrys veins. He turned and walked out – having now lost his appetite. He headed to the Fat lady's portrait and whispered 'give me galleons' which was the new Gryffindor password and he made his was to the common room and sat in his favourite chair by the fire feeling lonely and for some reason betrayed. He knew it was his fault he and Ginny weren't more than friends but he still felt cheated.

From then on every time Ginny saw Harry she would start a convocation about Dean or if she was with him she would start kissing him or make it obvious they were together.

This went on for a couple of weeks until Harry couldn't take it anymore and when he next saw Ginny he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to a nearby cupboard and before she could say anything he kissed her. He felt sparks fly like electricity between then and to make it more perfect she kissed him back and it was him that had to pull away gasping for air. It was one of those moments you never want to end. She pulled him back and carried on kissing him until she pulled away to breathe. 'Ginny…' he gasped.

'I've got-gotta go' she interrupted 'I'm meeting Dean in 5 minutes' she walked out of the cupboard leaving behind a broken Harry. 'What? She's going back to him? After that?' he thought to himself as he stumbled out of the cupboard getting weird looks from a couple of 5th years standing further down the corridor. 'it's not fair, why is she doing this to me?'

Easter drew nearer and harry hadn't made any progress with Ginny, he had only seen her twice since the kiss and every time he saw her his heart ached and longed to kiss her and hold her and tell her that he wanted to be with her! Every thing about her made him shiver in delight, her smile, her hair, her smell, her tattoo… He still hadn't found out what it said in side the small pink heart. He hoped to God it didn't say Dean or anything to do with him.

He knew he needed to see her before he went mad. Luckily he had been invited to stay at the burrow for Easter, so he could try and talk to her without having Dean attached to her somehow.

'Bye Neville' Harry shouted as the reached platform 9 3/4 . He looked around for Mr and Mrs Weasley but his eyes caught a distraught looking Dean and a tearful Ginny Snogging saying goodbye. Ginny looked up at Harry and her eyes didn't leave his until Her kiss had ended and she walked over to her parents and Ron and Hermione. 'Harry' Called Mr Weasley 'Over here' he said waving him over with his hand. He walked towards the Weasley's wondering what will happen this holidays.


	3. Easter

A/N- Hey here is the second chapter – Enjoy! 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters – they belong to J.K Rowling

_The burrow at Easter._

It didn't make sense to Harry, none at all. She kissed him back in the cupboard, she did and now she won't look at him. She looked at him when she was kissing Dean, but since then, nothing. Not even a glance in his direction. She had spent the whole holidays so far in her room listening to music, doing homework or to Harry's upmost disgust writing letters to Dean. The whole holidays all he had seen was Pigwidgeon flying back and forth.

About four days into the Easter break, Mr Weasley was at work, Mrs Weasley was out at Diagon alley, the twins outside practising Quidditch and Ron and Hermione out on a walk. So it was just he and Ginny alone in the house. Harry knew this was his chance to make something happen between him and Ginny, but how? What could he do to win her over? He knew he couldn't use magic as that was cheating. No, he just needed to talk to her. So suddenly he stood up, brimming with confidence and walked up to Ginny's door and stood outside, thinking about what to say, his sudden confidence slowly sipping away. 'Think Harry, think.' But nothing came to him. He suddenly had a thought he could write her a letter, explaining how he feels. If she felt the same back she would write back, right?

Well there was nothing to do but try.

_Ginny_

_I don't really know what to say, but here we go;_

_When we were in that cupboard, at Hogwarts and we, we kissed, I don't know about you but I really felt something between us, like electricity as Muggles say. All I know is that when I was holding you in my arms I knew I didn't want it to end, like I could hold you there forever. What I'm trying to say is that I'm so in love with you it's ridiculous, your always on my mind, your amazing laugh always in my head, and the sound of your heart beat, haunts me as I know that it- you don't belong to me. Please Ginny tell me if you feel the same way,_

_Forever yours_

_Harry_

'That should do' He thought to himself and placed it in an envelope. He really couldn't believe that he was saying those words about a girl, where had they come from? He had completely poured his heart out. He could only hope it was received and answered the way he wanted.

He went to tie the letter to Hedwig's foot when he heard a squeal. 'Ginny?' He sat up straight, wondering what had happened to make her squeal like that. He strode out the room and to the archway that held the door to her room. 'What's up?' he asked awkwardly and he clutched the note in his hand. He could see a letter in her hand and that it had just been delivered as Pigwidgeon was sat neatly 'cooing' on the window sill.

'It's Dean, he's allowed to visit for a few days!' she screamed excitedly apparently forgetting her mood with Harry. Harry's heart sank. All his hopes that she was over him vanished instantaneously. He could feel the colour drain from his face as he stumbled back to his room. He had experienced pain before, but never like this. He felt as if a hand had torn open his chest and ripped his heart out. He wrapped his hand over his chest trying to stop the pain, the guilt. Everything had gone black, he had fainted.

A/N- Sorry it's short but I had an idea and it would work well as a next chapter so I ended it there!


	4. Harry's Vision Thing

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters

_Harry's Vision_

_I breathe heavily as I awake. I was in the Weasley's dining room, on the table to be exact. Why was I on the table? I looked around no one seemed to have noticed me, and as I was in the middle of the table they were sitting around, that kind of confuses me. I turn round looking to where my back had faced when I awoke, and I saw myself. This is so strange, was this a vision or something? Am I going mad? I turned around again to see a woman. I'd seen her before, I can't work out who she is, but no one appears to notice her either. 'Hello' I say to her. She's gazing at me like I am some miracle. 'Who are you?' I ask desperately confused. _

'_Don't you recognise me Harry?' a pained expression comes across her face. _

'_No, should I?' I am really confused right now._

'_No, I suppose not. But I thought you'd seen pictures of me. Harry I'm your mother, Lily' I knew I had seen her before, she looked older than in the pictures, which makes sense as it has been 15 years since they'd been taken._

'_Mum?' I rush over to her and place my hands on her shoulders. 'Mum!' I pull her into a hug 'What are you doing here?' I can feel the tears prickling in my eyes._

'_My son's heart broken, I'm not just going to let him suffer!' _

'_What do you mean? You made me pass out, so you could help me?' I don't know what to think, this is crazy, I must be dreaming!_

'_Your not dreaming, Harry. This is real, this is the future' what? She can read my mind?_

'_Yes, Harry I can. I'm dead, I can practically see inside your head.' _

_I shudder when she says 'Dead' Then I ask 'But, why?'_

'_Because of the bond between us' she says tracing my scar. 'Because I died for you and when Voldermort couldn't kill you it connected us and I can see everything you see, feel everything you feel, Harry' she sighs and cradles my face in her hands.' Gosh, you look like your father!' She says in a half-whisper._

'_So… What's all this?' I say waving my hand to the scene going on around us._

_She immediately stops stroking my face and turns to face the table. Fred and George had obviously said something funny about Ron as he had gone red and everyone was laughing. Everyone that is, but me. I looked although I was asleep, only with my eyes open. Starring at the seat occupied by Dean, obviously wishing that was me._

_Then I notice I was clutching something in my hand. 'What's that?' I ask, pointing to future me's hand._

'_The letter, you wrote, to Ginny. You never did give it her Harry.' She frowns at me. 'You really should have, because reading it made me cry. As I said, Harry.' She looked away from the table, and sets her eyes on me. I looked straight into her deep set, beautiful green eyes, and listened to her voice. It was like music to me. I had wanted this moment to happen all my life, to have convocation with my mother. Face to face…_

'_I can feel all your emotions, and I can truly feel that you love this girl, even if she can't' She walks over to Ginny and looks at her, walks around her chair and kneels beside it. 'She's beautiful, Harry. Just give her the letter Harry, Give it to her.'_

_My vision suddenly went blurry, her voice became distant then the room started to spin, faster and faster until everything went black…_

'MUM' Screamed Harry, rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. Ron came running over_. _'Harry, mate, what's up?' he shouted loudly into Harry's ear.

'MUM' Harry screamed again. Suddenly Harry was wet. Completely covered in water. He opened his eyes to see Hermione holding an empty bucket and Ron peering over at him.

'Harry are you ok? What happened?' said Hermione as she kneeled over him 'was it 'You-know-who?' she asked in a worried voice.

He Blinked hard forcing the water to stray from his eyes, he reached for his glasses which apparently fallen off when he'd fainted. He found them and put them to his eyes, suddenly he felt better. He sat up, ignoring Hermione's question. He looked around for the letter, where was it? He looked desperately around the room and finally spied a piece of parchment under the chair in the corner, he scrambled to his feet and scooped up the letter and shoved it in his pocket.

'Was it 'You-know-who?' she asked again, impatiently. He turned to face her and could see the worry on her face. 'No, not Voldermort' there was a sharp intake of breath from the two of them, he ignored it and turned for the door and headed for the upstairs toilet. When he reached it he locked the door behind it. All sorts of thoughts were flying through Harry's mind at this moment. 'Was that real?' 'Should I give Ginny the letter?' were just a couple of them.

There was a knock at the door, harry lept a mile; he'd forgotten there was a world being lived out there.

'uhh… one minute' he splashed his face with water, dried it and replace his glasses. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. It wasn't Ron or Hermione as he had expected, it was Ginny. Suddenly his pocket felt although it weighed a tonne. The letter threatening to break through the seams of his robe's pockets. She walked straight past him into the toilet, no even glancing at him as she passed.

'Well…' said Harry aloud. He sauntered back to Ron's room to find and additional Fred and George to the party he had left behind two minutes previously.

'Harry, what happened?' this coming from George. 'If it wasn't He-Who-Can't-Be-Named who was it?' Harry decided to tell them the truth about who it was.

'It was my mum.' The expressions on each of his friend's faces were so shocked it was almost laughable.

'Your mum, are you sure Harry' even though he tried his hardest to persuade them that he was telling the truth, they still didn't believe him. He soon gave up; he had better and more important things to deal with anyway.

_Hope you like it! – next chappy coming soonish, end of the holidays and got school work to do, but I'll tryy! ;)_


	5. The Biggy

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

The Burrow

The holidays were coming to an end and Harry still hadn't made any progress with Ginny. Dean had come and Mrs Weasley had said he could stay until the end of the holidays and she would take him to platform 9 ¾ when school was due to start. This was in 5 days. And Harry's response to that was 'WHY?'

Ginny sill hadn't made any contact with Harry and everyone had noticed. Ron came up to him a few days previous and said 'Geese, Harry. What have you done t piss Ginny off?' Hermione had said 'Harry, why is Ginny being all funny around you?' and the twins had also said something, but Mrs Weasley just looked worried.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast when Harry came down. He had had a terrible night not being able sleep. Harry tried to make himself believe that he didn't know why. But deep down he knew it was due to the deep pain and longing for Ginny. He looked around the table and the only space at the table was in between Ginny and Fred. [ ] unwillingly Harry dragged his feet towards the chair. Seeing a cheeky glint in Fred's eye. They'd obviously planned this. He sat heavily in his chair.

'You alright, Harry?' said Fred, placing the back of his hand onto Harry's forehead.

'Ha ha h…' Harry said sarcastically. Fred turned to his twin a they both sniggered, Mrs Weasley frowned but stayed silent. The rest of the meal was consumed in silence. Harry placed his knife and fork together and pushed his plate away from him.

'Mum, this is awesome!' said Ron approvingly, as he slouched back into his chair.

'Thankyou Ron' she answered, smiling. 'Harry, could you get the pudding please?' I suddenly had a flash back to the Christmas holidays when Mrs. Weasley had asked Ginny. 'Yeah, sure – umm I could use some help with the bowls- Ginny?' She cringed in her seat but stood up and followed me into the kitchen and I closed the door behind us and put the sound-proofing charm on the door and walls. 'Seem similar?' He asked her, she ignored him and continued collecting bowls. 'GINNY' Harry shouted 'listen to me, look at me' he grabbed her arm and forced her body to look in his direction. Still her eyes didn't meet his. 'GINNY'

'I can't Harry' She said in a half whisper

'Why'

'Because...'

'Why, Ginny?' harry asked impatiently.

'Because, I'm afraid' she forced herself out of my grip. Afraid. Why was she afraid? Harry couldn't work it out. 'Afraid of what?' He asked.

'Afraid of looking into them and falling too deep and wanting to kiss you and, and…' her voice trailed off and she looked truly broken. 'So it's not because she hates me' he thought and wave of relief flew over him.

'Ginny, why does that scare you?' she didn't answer, she just stared at the floor. 'Ginny?' she said nothing and started to make her way to the door. Harry couldn't let her go after that, so he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. Again it was like electricity, he couldn't imagine a feeling greater than this…

'What's this?' Neither Ginny nor' Harry had heard Dean enter the kitchen as both had been too involved in the kiss. Ginny immediately opened her eyes and pushed harry off.

'Get off me' She shouted. 'I told you, I'm with Dean' and with that she ran into Deans arms and started to spew some story that Harry had forced himself on her. Even though he knew that she had kissed him back. Dean and Ginny, who was crying fake tears, walked upstairs and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley Say 'well that ends dinner then' Ron walked in and looked at Harry and said 'Dude That's my sister, you dick!' but he didn't know the truth, non of them did apart from Ginny and Harry. He felt broken and slumped to the floor and couldn't feel a thing. He just wanted to curl up and die! 'So, this is what it feels like to be heart broken' He thought to himself. He needed to leave, leave the burrow and go to London. He would stay at the 'Leaky cauldron' in Diagon Alley. He ran upstairs to his room and started packing up all of his things from Ron's room. Ginny came running in. 'Harry don't leave.' Harry didn't turn to look at her or respond to her, he just continued to pack. Ginny rushed over to his bag and started to unpack his things. He just pushed her away roughly and re-packed the items she had removed. 'HARRY' she shouted. 'HARRY' she shook him as though he'd been asleep. 'STOP IT GINNY' he shouted back 'THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU LYING, LYING…'

She just stared at him and said 'SAY IT HARRY'

'YOU LYING BITCH' and with that she stumbled away and crumpled onto the floor and he zipped up his bag and stormed out of the room grabbing Hedwig's cage on the way. He walked outside onto the pavement and suck his wand out and the road started to shake as the Knight Bus approached.

A small man appeared at the door 'Hello, I am sta..'

'I know I've heard it before' Interrupted Harry rudely. 'The leaky cauldron' he demanded and sat in the empty bus. The bus had reached Diagon Alley in a matter of minutes and Harry paid the man a grabbed his stuff and departed from the Knight bus and made his way into the Pub to book a room until he was due to start Hogwarts again…

_A/N- Hey, hope you like it! Please Reviewwwww! ;) _


	6. Diagon Alley

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, I've had school and homework….**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Enjoyyy….**

It had been 4 days since Harry'd left the burrow, he had had no letters from any of the Weasley's, not even one from Hermione, which showed they were all still upset about what had happened. Harry was sitting in his room, in the leaky cauldron, waiting by the window for something to happen, anything. He was wearing the same clothes as he had when he left the burrow, which seemed an eternity ago. He hadn't been out so he didn't see the need. As he sat there waiting for nothing he couldn't help but feel angry at Ginny. But the anger he was feeling at this moment wasn't towards what had happened in the kitchen, but the fact he couldn't get Ginny out of his mind. When he woke up he wondered how she was, when he slept he dreamt about her, it wasn't a healthy obsession!

He looked up, outside the window. The sun was shining in a cloudless, pale blue sky. Harry thought he should probably make the best of this unusual British spring weather and go and buy his school stuff. He had used up most of his potions' supply so he needed to go and get some more.

He got dressed into some robes he found at the top of his case, tried and failed to flatten his hair, and walked out of the room. As he made his way down the stairs to the bar, he heard shouting from a familiar voice. 'Please Ted is he here?' the voice belonged to Mrs. Weasley.

'I cannot give out that information. That is Mr Potters Privacy, if you where his mother, or even his guardian then…'

'I'm the closest thing to a mother that he has! I treat him as my own!'

Harry felt so happy that she had come to find him and had said that about him. He glowed with happiness.

'Thanks Ted, its all ok. Hello Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you' said Harry walking out into the bar.

'Oh, okay...' Ted murmured, and with that he turned back to cleaning the glasses.

'Hello, Harry' She said bringing him into a tight hug. 'Can I have a word?' she asked indicating to a table. 'Oh, crap' thought Harry.

'Uh-h, sure' He said as he seated himself at the table Mrs. Weasley was pointing at.

'Ok, Harry, Ginny has told us all what really happened in the kitchen. She is ashamed and embarrassed.' He did not say anything so she carried on. 'Dean left, they had a screaming fight upstairs before she told us.' Harry stared at the floor. 'Ron isn't angry anymore, Harry. Come home please.'

He looked up at her for the first times since they had sat down. He stared straight into her eyes and whispered 'I can't, sorry.' He moved to get up.

'Harry' She said dragging him back down into his seat. 'Why not?' she asked.

'Because, it would be weird with Ginny there.'

'What? Your saying you don't still have feelings for her Harry?' she looked at him. 'I don't believe it ' she stood up and slid a piece of paper over to him. 'I found this under your pillow, when I was cleaning up.' She gave him a smile and strode towards the door. 'She feels the same, Harry.' He looked down and saw it was the letter he had written to Ginny those weeks before. For the first time since Ginny's name had been mentioned he looked at her and said 'if that's true, why is it you here, now. Telling me to come home. If she truly loves me like I love her, then it would be her here, not you.' And with that he shoved the letter in his pocket, stood up and walked past Mrs. Weasley towards the back way out. He pointed his wand at the wall blocking his way and tapped a brick. They all moved aside so he could pass. As he made his way down Diagon Alley he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Neville and Luna sitting having ice cream. He walked over. 'Hey, guys.' He took a seat next to Luna.

'Hello, Harry' smiled Luna. 'What's wrong?' she said looking worried.

'Nothing' He lied. She didn't look convinced but dropped it anyhow and carried on eating her ice cream.

'What brings you here Harry?' Asked Neville 'Where are Ron and Hermione?'

'Oh around somewhere.' He lied again. There was silence for a few moments 'well I'd better get going, nice seeing the two of you' Said Harry and he walked towards the shop he was looking for. 'That convocation had been really awkward' He thought as he walked 'Luna defiantly suspected something' He reached the small shop he wanted. It was a one story building and as soon as you walked into it, a smell hit you. Punched you in the face and burnt your nose. Harry grabbed what he needed as fast as he could and he walked back up to his room. When he reached the door he saw that his door was ajar slightly. He drew his wand from his pocket and kicked open the door. 'Who is there?' he shouted.

'It's me' said a voice and then that persons figure appeared from around the corner.

**Review Pleaseeee! ;)**


End file.
